Last Snowfall
by SpaceRoses
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas share one last talk and snowball fight not long before Aragorn's death. Warning: Character Death.


_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, it all belongs to the brilliance of J.R.R. Tolkien so don't sue me!_

_**Summery**: Legolas and Aragorn have one last talk alone and an unexpected snowball fight. Rated K/PG. _

**Last Snowfall**

"Legolas, this is going to be the last snowfall I see."

The youthful elf turned to face his human friend, shock apparent in his eyes, "Aragorn, don't say that! You are still young with many years before you."

Aragorn smiled sadly, "Nay Legolas, we both know I'm over two hundred years old, old even for one of my blood-line."

Legolas looked away from his friend, blinking tears out of his blue eyes, 'Aragorn's just tired. He can't be dying,' his mind whispered desperately even as Aragorn began to cough heavily.

Legolas rushed to support his friend, "Easy mellon-nin. Let's just rest for a minute."

He guided Aragorn to a bench and they both sat down, their eyes roving over the snowy gardens behind the palace in Gondor.

At length Aragorn broke the silence, "After I'm gone, what will you do?"

"I haven't really thought about that." Legolas admitted, his mind adding, 'I haven't wanted to think about it.'

"You should sail Legolas, I know you have ever since you saw the gulls at Pellonor Field all those years ago."

Legolas winced as he remembered that fateful day, almost a hundred and twenty years earlier and turned his eyes back to his friend, "Yes Aragorn," he said simply and lapsed back into silence.

Any person who could have seen the two would have stopped and stared at the old human and the immortal elf, two of the last surviving members of the Fellowship of the Ring and best friends for many score of years.

Finally Aragorn spoke again, "Mellon-nin, after I die please don't destroy yourself with grief. If you did that, I'd have to come back from the afterlife and kill you myself."

Legolas smiled and saw a shadow of the younger man in Aragorn's tired eyes, "I couldn't have you doing that. It would be quite undignified for a man of your status."

Aragorn smiled and held out his hand, "It snowing again Legolas."

Legolas nodded sadly as he looked out over the gardens, his eyes growing hazy with memories.

He didn't see Aragorn reach towards the ground and pick up a handful of snow, shaping it into a ball.

Legolas's thoughts were broken up by something hitting into his side, "Aragorn!" he turned an accusatory glare on his friend as he brushed the snow off his lap.

Aragorn looked innocently at him, "What?"

"I swear, for being two hundred and seven years old you still act like a child!" Legolas grumbled as Aragorn smiled.

Aragorn reached down to form another one but Legolas was too fast, tossing his own at the human sitting next to him.

Aragorn calmly brushed the snow off but before he could throw his, a clear voice rang over the garden, "Aragorn! Legolas! Where are you?"

"I suppose we should go see what Arwen wants before she orders the guards to search the city for us." Legolas had regained his calm attitude and helped Aragorn to stand.

As they walked towards the palace Aragorn paused for a minute, "Mellon-nin, promise me something."

"Anything Aragorn." Legolas turned to face his oldest friend.

"After I die, don't just remember Elessar, remember Estel too."

Legolas swallowed and tried to joke, "How can I forget him? He just showed up."

Aragorn nodded, throwing snowballs at Legolas was childish but he had enjoyed it, "Yes he did show up for a moment, but over these past years it seems he has been forgotten, replaced by older and more serious people. First Strider then Aragorn and now Elessar. I want someone to remember him."

Legolas nodded, "I won't forget him," he whispered.

Aragorn nodded and began to walk to the palace again with Legolas following, "Don't worry, Estel will be remembered." He whispered though no one heard him.

8888

It was a bleak day for Minas Tirth, the dark threatening clouds reflecting the mood of the city's inhabitants.

King Elessar was dead.

As the people of the city slowly passed by the king's grave, paying their last respects to a much loved man, no one noticed the figure standing on the edge of the Citadel, looking over Pellonor Fields.

Legolas glanced up as the first flakes of snow brushed his cheeks, the skies shedding the frozen tears the prince couldn't and he remembered the last time he had truly seen his friend healthy.

Aragorn's health had begun to decline several days after their walk and though the healers had tried everything they could, they could only slow the illness, not stop it.

Legolas glanced over his shoulder at the line of mourners and froze, his eyes fixing on one face standing a few feet away.

"Estel?" he whispered.

The figure nodded and held up his hand.

Legolas almost burst out laughing when he saw what the figure held, it was a snowball.

The figure nodded his head and mouthed, "Remember your promise mellon-nin."

Legolas blinked and when he reopened his eyes the figure was gone.

Walking away from the Citadel, Legolas was surprised to find tears on his cheeks.

But they weren't just tears of grief; they were tears of joy too.

Estel was finally free.

_Fin. _

_Translations: _

_Mellon-nin: My friend. _

_Estel, Strider and Elessar are other names of Aragorn. _

_Read and Review if you like, Flames will be sent to Denathor. Thanks!_


End file.
